Mighty Morphin Diaries: Kimberly Hart 071594
by Squeaky
Summary: Snoop around Kim's private thoughts as the Rangers battle yet another of Rita's monsters.


Mighty Morphin Diaries: Kimberly Hart -(07/15/94) by Squeaky 

Note: This series' purpose is to explore the Ranger's minds as they go through their adventures. This is the first one I've written, but the ones to come don't necessarily come in order. The next one may be from Billy in 96 and the next from Tommy in 95 and so on. Every story stands on it own. 

Hope you enjoy it! 

* * * 

July 15, 1994 

Dear Diary: 

This has been the greatest week since a very long time. We haven't had any trouble with Rita or any of her goons. She must've realized she can't beat the Power Rangers. Yes, I know it sounds snotty, but we really demolished the last monster she sent. 

It's been a really long time since I sat and wrote in your pages. I'm so sorry you missed on of the biggest adversaries we've had yet. I'd better tell everything from the beginning. 

I was at the youth center wall alone ordering Ernie some juice. Even Bulk and Skull were there. Uggh, Skull kept staring at me and blowing me kisses. What is the deal with that guy? Doesn't he know when to quit? Luckily Tommy came in and suddenly there wasn't a sign of Skull. He disappeared. 

This was perfect. Tommy and I all alone. Ok, so he did keep going on and on about some stupid martial arts magazines he'd bought, but, still, I enjoyed his company. That's the thing with Tommy. He loves martial arts so much he sometimes forgets about ...well...about how to act when I'm around. You know... he forgets how to be romantic. I don't give him a headache about it, though. I do the same when I talk about gymnastics. (Which of course, I have to practice for because there is a big competition in three weeks. One of the competitors from Stone Canyon keeps bugging me. She'll shut her mouth when she sees who gets the trophy. (Me)) Here I go again. Talking about gymnastics... 

Anyway, there we were. Two lovebirds (I'm blushing!) when suddenly Tommy's communicator beeped. God, I was angry. It was Alpha. He told us some putties were attacking some kids at the park. Tommy and I sensed there was something fishy going on. Rita never sent putties to attack anyone but us. She obviously wanted us there, but why? 

When we got to the park the rest of the guys were already there. Jason and Zack, as always, were kicking some major butt. Trini had a bit of trouble because the putties werea bit too fast for her, but she got help from Billy so I knew both together could manage. Tommy was busy with four putties so I was all by myself. I wasn't scared. Putties may look scary, but they are very weak. They have no attack plan, they just wait until there's some space to throw a punch or a kick. Most of the time, another putty gets in the way and it hits it instead of me. Talk about saving time and energy. Even Bulk and Skull could take a shot at this guys. 

We knew we could beat the putties, we always do, but out of nowhere this big ugly monster appeared. He was kind of like a gorilla with bunny ears and a huge tail with spikes at the end of it. It made me wanna hurl. 

We morphed. I was so uncomfortable! It was a very hot day and God knows that uniform isn't all that refreshing to wear. Still, I had other things in my mind on that moment. No, not on Tommy. Although I was worried as always because monsters do tend to go for the leader first. Okay, so Jason still '*is* the leader, but I have a feeling that Tommy will be our true leader in the not so distant future. 

Where was I? Oh, yes, the monster. It really gave us a hard time. Especially for Billy. I know he is my friend, but his fighting skills are very weak. I'm proud of him though. Every day he learns more and more how to defend himself. Tommy and the others help him a lot. 

I'm lost again. The monster, yes. Teachers say I have an alarmingly short attention span. They say I never finish the things that I 

The monster threw this poisonous fireballs at us, but luckily none hit us. We knew it was hopeless to fight him with unarmed so we each took out our weapons. I rarely get to use my bow so I was really excited. I threw him a few shots, but they did him no harm. He harmed me a bit though. When I jumped toward him to shoot another arrow, he threw a punch and hit me right across the chest. I felt a burning sensation. I thought I wasn't going to be able to stand up. Trini came to my aid while the guys attacked the monster. I couldn't let them down. I stood up and recharged my bow and took another shot. We must've weakened the monster because this time, my shot made it scream with pain. 

Rita must've realized her creature was in trouble. In the blink of an eye the ugly creature had become a giant monster. Boy, did it become even uglier. Jason called for the zords. We quickly jumped to get inside them. None of the guys know this, but I have a slight fear of heights. Climbing a ladder is one thing. But giving a fifty feet jump is another. I still don't know why I don't pass out after 20 feet. Is it 50 feet? Anyway, Billy is the math wiz, not me. 

Every time I have my hands on the Pterodactyl's controls I have the biggest endorphin rush ever. I followed Jason's command for the Megazord transformation. Once that wa sdone I could hear Tommy calling for the Dragonzord. Every time I hear those notes my heart melts. Go Tommy! 

The monster attacked the Megazord first. The blow made us lose our balance and collapse. It is so scary when you know the Megazords going down because you know it will be a huge blow. My neck always feels funny whenever the Megazord collapses. I can't help but always scream, but I guess it's okay because everyone else always does. (Although the guys always deny it.) 

The Dragonzord attacked the monster while we got on our feet. Suddenly I heard jason grunt in frustration when he saw the Dragonzord turn it's back on the monster and stick it's tail through the monsters stomach. In an instant we were all blinded by the ball of fire the monster produced as it blew into pieces. The ugly monster was no more. I could see Rita having one of her headaches, 

We were exhausted. We must've drunk 50 gallons of juice together at the Youth Center. My chest still hurt a bit, but it was all worth it. Angel Grove was safe again from Rita Repulsa. 

I sat with Tommy on one of the tables and we talked for like an hour. We stopped talking because Billy interrupted us to say that he and the others were leaving. (Boy, was I glad!) Tommy and I were alone once more. We spoke even more. Again, it was perfect. Perfect until twenty minutes later, Tommy's communicator beeped again. Two putties were still at the park. Alpha said they were just playing in the swings, but we couldn't leave them there. 

Oh my God! Tommy's here. We have a date tonight. Wish me luck. I hope I get to use my kiwi-mango lip gloss tonight! 

Yours, Kimberly 


End file.
